ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankie Stein SuperSlam
Frankie Stein SuperSlam, also known as Frankie Stein Super Slam, is a melee-form fighting game featuring some of the characters from the Frankie Stein series of films. Characters in this game like My Pet Monster, Emperor Zurg, Makuta Teridax, Robosapien and Strawberry Shortcake weren't in any of the Frankie Stein movies. Although Alphie eventually appeared in Rainbow Kate (2021). Overview The versions often differ between the console and 3DS versions; the 3DS version is a 2D-plain free-floor fighting game styled akin to Super Smash Bros. and other similar fighters. Like those said fighters, the game also allows for unique items to be picked up for the characters to use, ranging from weapons and potions. The main objective of the game is the attack the opponent to fill up a Slamergy bar (shown as a "SLAM" icon below the character's portrait; in the 3DS versions, this is referred to as "Fairy Dust" instead). Upon filling it up, characters will have their main attack be replaced by their Slam Attack. In all versions of the game, landing a Slam Attack on the opposition dictates the overall scoring system, which upon connecting often causes a lot of mayhem depending on the stage and where it sends them flying. The console version's other battle options have arguably the most depth, as like with the DS version, it acts as a free-roaming brawler (though every character has the exact same base movement speed and jump height). Each character can perform weak attacks, strong attacks (which can be charged up for charge attacks), throws, air attacks, wall jumps, double jumps, blocks, reflect blocks, wall attacks, up attacks and evades. Advanced techniques such as block dropping (fast-falling from midair with a block) and block-cancelling (cancelling a charge attack or air dash with a block) exist as well. There also includes the ability to holster weapons for a later use without losing them upon getting hit. However, a majority of character-specific moves include dash attacks, air dash attacks, air wall attacks and charge throws; for example, Frankie Stein only has an air dash and a grounded wall attack, while Cyclops has only a ground dash attack with no air wall attack. Harry Hook, Peppa-Mint, Uma and Moanica D'Kay can air evade, while Wolfcula, Peas in a Pod, Strawberry Shortcake and Plum Pudding can perform double air dashes. Attacks are mainly performed off of a weak attack branching into a series of set combos which player 1 can view during the loading screen; three specific combo-based moves involve big score attacks (moves that gain a notable amount of Slamergy upon connecting), block breakers (guard breaks; some characters have moves outside of combos that inflict this) and "special moves" (unique combo finishers). The console version of the game features three multiplayer modes: "King of the Hill", "Melee", and "Slammageddon". In "King of the Hill", the object of the game is to stay atop of a hill the longest, while opponents try and knock each other off. The first player to reach 30 points wins. The longer the player stay on the hill, the more points she/he receive. In "Melee", the objective is to earn as many slam points within a 2-minute time period. The player with the most slam points after the time limit stops wins. In "Slammageddon", each single attack barring throws count as a Slam. But, if a player manage to get a 'Max Slam Juice' potion in Slammageddon mode and hit the opponent(s) with your slam, nothing happens. Slammageddon unlike the other default modes, must be unlocked with a cheat code, while King of the Hill can only have more than one player active. Due to the Frankie Stein franchise's underground cult following in the late 2010s, the game has developed a small competitive playerbase, which has produced a "tournament-ready" mod of SuperSlam as well as advanced techniques such as "crumpet dashing". Slams Every character has a "Slam" attack. Slams all have different effects. For example, Frankie Stein's Green Storm attack will send his opponents flying as he undergoes flatulence and Cedar Wood's nose extends and he flies towards enemies in an attempt to strike them. Slams play a vital role in gameplay, causing large amounts of mayhem and are usually the main way to score points. However, this is barring the 3DS version, where all Slam Attacks are mainly powerful launchers that do not deplete the primary resource bar unless they connect (which is "Fairy Dust" instead of "Slamergy"). In the console version however, filling up the Slamergy bar will put characters into a powered-up state where they emit a repelling flash and glow red. During this Slam-mode/state, they gain increased movement speed and where only their strong attack for a set amount of time, is replaced by their signature Slam Attack. Slam Attacks in the console versions are often considered to be the signature moves for each character, and they can hit knocked-down opponents while being unblockable. However, missing a Slam Attack and/or landing it on a single target in a multi-man match without getting interrupted will empty the Slamergy bar bit by bit, with the latter draining it completely thus forcing it to be refilled again (though it is possible to herd all possible targets into one's Slam Attack for a multi-man slam). The Slam Attack in this case can mainly be performed fresh for a maximum of four times, provided that the bar was not also emptied from any opposition that damages the Slam-mode character; thus the Slam-mode/state is not to be taken for granted when in use. However, in multi-man matches, if Slam Attacks are interrupted in some way without hitting all possible targets to have it end instantly (or any target at all when the Slam ends), then it's possible to perform a Slam Attack again for another attempt to land it on the whole opposing party; Slam Attacks performed on opposition that have already been slammed like so will inflict odd hit effects upon them (e.g. Charming's Roar slightly launches already-slammed-targets with no knockdown). Settings for automatic Slamergy gain and/or drain can be tweaked in the battle options menu, but may be applied automatically to varying degrees for battles in the Challenge mode. When all the possible slam-interactions of a stage have been triggered in a match, Slam Attacks will instead send the victims flying in random trajectories with a normal knockdown. Console versions Characters In the PS4, PS3, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Wii U and PC versions of the game, there is a total of ten characters that you can choose right from the start and ten that you have to unlock. Note: Slam Attacks in the GBA version are generic powerful launching attacks; meawhile Slams in the console versions listed here are unique finishing moves. Playable from start *Frankie Stein/Puppet Frankie (Slam Attack: Green Storm) *Draculaura (Slam Attack: Dark Bite) *Clawdeen Wolf (Slam Attack: Mega Howl) *Twilight Sparkle (Slam Attack: Pony Stampede) *Rainbow Kate/Cowboy Kate (Slam Attack: Hypno-Kate) *Polly Pocket/Sheriff Polly/Casa de Polly (Slam Attack: Tiny Fury) *Peppa-Mint/Fire Cast Peppa-Mint (Slam Attack: Bouquet of Blades) *Peppa-Mint Werecat/Puppet Peppa-Mint Werecat (Slam Attack: Werecat Aria) *Jackson Jekyll (Slam Attack: Holt Hyde) *Uma (Slam Attack: Uma Kraken) *Harry Hooks (Slam Attack: Captain Hook's Roar) *Gil (Slam Attack: Gaston's Boom) *Cedar Wood (Slam Attack: Buzz Bomber) *Cerise Hood (Slam Attack: Picnic Basket of Utter Destruction) *Emperor Zurg (Slam Attack: Seismic Smash) *Raven Queen (Slam Attack: Dark Side) Unlockable characters *Clad Wold (Slam Attack: Super Huff N' Puff) *Madeline Hatter; Dubbed as Maddie Hatter (Slam Attack: Teapot Rush) *Blondie Lockes (Slam Attack: Bear Attack) *Abbey Bominable (Slam Attack: Brain Freeze) *Cleo de Nile (Slam Attack: Rope-a-Mummy) *Plum Pudding (Slam Attack: Chaos Clouds) *Dizzy Tremaine (Slam Attack: Hair Saloon Zoom) *Lonnie (Slam Attack: Mega Sword) *Jane (Slam Attack: Bibbidi Bobbidi Ka-Blam!) *Makuta Teridax (Slam Attack: Bionicle Doomsday) *Wolfcula (Slam Attack: Rapid-Bite) *Pea in a Pod (Slam Attack: Triple Peas) *My Pet Monster (Slam Attack: Fury Monster) *Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry in 3DS versions; Slam Attack: Berry Ride) *Robosapien (Slam Attack: Robot Cannonball Storm) *Alphie/Master Fu (Slam Attack: Learning Robot Spin) *Moanica D'Kay (3DS version only) Stages *Ursula's Fish & Chips: Bar in the middle of a Isle of the Lost from Frankie Stein 2. (Chapter 1 in Story Mode) *Isle of the Lost: Out the front of the castle that opening scene Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen and Twilight singing Rotten to the Core in during the first movie original Frankie Stein movie. (Chapter 2 in Story Mode) *Kung Fu Dojo: Dojo at the top of a mountain. (Chapter 4 in Story Mode) *Friar's Fat Boy: The drive-thru place that Uma goes to in Frankie Stein 2. (Chapter 6 in Story Mode) *Cedar's Workshop: Runned down workshop in the middle of nowhere owned by Cedar Wood. (Chapter 8 in Story Mode) *Toy Chef: A giant kitchen made for a cooking TV show. (Parody of the Japanese TV show Iron Chef (Chapter 7 in Story Mode)) *Polly Hizzle: Polly Pocket's Pocket Mansion while it is spring. (sugar presumably (Chapter 3 in Story Mode)) *Potion Factory: Factory were Ursala's Fish and Chips Basment makes all her potions. *Isle of the Lost's Hall: Where the Wolfcula and Peas in a Pod's playroom is. *Mine Cart: Underground mineshaft with a statue of the Stretch Armstrong (maybe infulened by one of the levels in the Frankie Stein 2 Video Game) *Royal Cotillion: The cruise are celebration Royal party from the Frankie Stein 2 movie carrying a cake. *My Pet Monster's Bell Tower: My Pet Monster's Bell Tower that has been moved into Auradon Prep. (Chapter 5 in Story Mode) *Auradon Drive: A compact version of the shopping district in New Auradon Prep from the Frankie Stein 2 Movie. *Strawberryland: Strawberryland from Strawberry Shortcake. *Purple Pieman's Castle: Inside the Castle of The Purple Pieman from Strawberry Shortcake. *New Auradon Prep Tower: A lone tower above the castle of New Auradon Prep. (There are other stages in the game that can only be accessed by the Mega Challenge mode) Slam Attack Descriptions Frankie Stein: Green Storm * Frankie Stein props for an exploding green gas cloud of flatulence. This Slam acts more like a single attack. Draculaura: Dark Bite * Draculaura is turning into Dark Side and Bite off Clawdeen Wolf: Mega Howl * Clawdeen Wollf is Singing and going Mega Twilight Sparkle: Pony Stampede * Twilight Sparkle with full speed ahead, charges forward headfirst for a set duration to headbutt his foes. The attack can be directed and Twilight can jump during it to each other areas of the stage in order to chase down targets. Upon connecting on a target, horseshoe special effects are emitted. Rainbow Kate: Hypno-Kate * Rainbow Kate sheaths his wand, and unleashes his iconic "cute/adorable face" only with a literal-yawning twist (it unleashes a hypnotism ray that stuns any targets within range); Puss then gets on all fours and charges in a stampede akin to Pony Stampede with the same mechanics (lasts for a set duration, can direct the charge and jump during it). Polly Pocket: Tiny Fury * Polly winds up, then floats stationary in midair while in a flat sky-diving position, spinning around himself as he sends out wads of peppermint shurikens in four directions that fly towards a set range before disappearing. Any target in range will cause the classic polly pocket toys shurikens to have slight homing capabilities. Peppa-Mint: Bouquet of Blades * Peppa tosses out short-ranged-homing shuriken while slightly airborne, then puts herself in a sped-up state that allows her to toss more sets of shuriken with the use of the strong attack button two more times. Peppa during the said state (which is different from having the Slamergy bar full) cannot attack normally nor will the Slamergy gauge drain if the function is activated in the battle options. Peppa-Mint Werecat: Werecat Aria * Peppa unleashes her singing skills to fire a volley of music notes that slam her target(s). The volley fires in a spread but only goes a set distance for a certain duration. Uma: Uma Kraken * Uma transforms Kraken and Attacks Harry Hooks: Captain Hooks's Roar * Harry repeatedly smashes his sword down in front, sending out fire waves forward for a set duration. The attack can be directed left and/or right very easily (due to a possible programming oversight), giving the Slam a lot of versatile ranges via angles of attack, as well as the speed at which the projectile waves travel at. * Gil: Gaston's Boom * Gil is going to get Gaston's Boom Cedar Wood: Buzz Bomber * A charge-attack based Slam akin to Pony Stampede and Hypno-Kate. Cedar has his head and nose grow in size while he flaps his arms akin to a bee. During this state, he flies around trying to prong any opponents with his nose to slam them. The attack can be controlled where Pinocchio will dash forward in a set pattern, but the strong attack button can be tapped to have him charge forward per button press instead. Likewise, he can also jump during this move. ** Upon hitting someone with it, a strange bug will occur where Cedar performs a non-damaging animation of his charge attack (if the strong attack button is used to charge at the target needed to end the Slam). Cerise Hood: Picnic Basket of Utter Destruction * Cerise plans her basket down on the ground in front of her, unleashing a massive tornado that vacuums in targets to slam them. The closer they are to it, the stronger the vacuum will be. Emperor Zurg: Seismic Smash * After a delay of raising his gun, Zurg smashes the shaft end on the ground to unleash a dark energy blast emitting from a dark-blue skull image in front of him (does this three times in total). The attack can be directed left and/or right like so, and is rather akin to Charming's Roar somewhat (only the flight path of the waves is a bit more erratic while not being solely ground-based). Raven Queen: Dark Side * Raven Queen going Dark Side and turn nightmare Clawd Wolf: Super Huff N' Puff * A stronger version of his signature Huff N' Puff ability; Wolf inhales to massively suck in any nearby targets, then exhales a long Huff N' Puff with enough force to slam them and lasts for a set duration. The further away targets are however, the better their chances are of escaping it. Can be directed left and/or right while puffing. Maddie Hatter: Teapot Rush * Maddie Pouring a Lot of Teapots and toss forever Blondie Lockes: Bear Attack * Blondie Calls the Three Bears and Going Attacking Abbey Bominable: Brain Freeze * Abbey uses Slushie, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Bars and Snow Cone and Going Brain Freeze. Cleo de Nile: Rope-a-Lot * Cleo gets a Tape use Lasso and lots of Rope Plum Pudding: Chaos Clouds * A "copied version" of Pony Stampede; Plum performs a slow striding headbutt charge that can be directed and allows for a jump mid charge, only it unleashes clouds (with angry eyes) from its rainbow trail that slowly rise up, allowing it to possibly weave a path to zone-out targets and to slam them. Dizzy Tremaine: Hair Salon Zoom *Dizzy makeover our hair and Sweep and Zoom Lonnie: Mega Sword * Lonnie becoming Mulan's Mega Sword and Fightover Jane: Bibbidi Bobbidi KaBlam! * Jane using a Magic Wand and using Bibbi Bobbidi KaBlam! Makuta Teridax: Bionicle Doomsday * A Slam that is akin to Cedar Wood's; Makuta sinks into the ground with a flora puddle emitting from his position as he speeds forward, Doomsday of Bioncle allowing the player to direct his path and allows him to jump mid-charge. However, pressing strong attack causes him to flip upside-down to unleash a giant green flytrap plant that can also slam targets, acting as an anti-air for those who try to jump over G-nome during it. ** Has the same type of animation bug as the Buzz Bomber, where G-nome performs a non-damaging animation of his charge attack if he uses the flytrap attack (strong attack) as the finisher to the Slam. Wolfcula: Rapid-Bite * Stampedes forward transforms into bat with a rapid blast of bite while flying; the fire blasts count each as separate projectiles that can be reflected with strict timing (even though Slams are normally unblockable). Can use the right control stick (depending on the console) to direct Wofcula up and down during the attack, and can control where he also moves left and right with the left control stick. Pea in a Pod: Triple Pea *Pea join 2 Pea going Triple My Pet Monster: Fury Monster * Brings out one of his fury, and stampedes around as he fury it three times in order to slam his target(s) with the sound waves. Can jump during mid-slam and can control his direction. Strawberry Shortcake: Berry Ride * Hops on her broom in a surfing position to fly forward, then unleashes magical droplets that rain from her broom and unleash small explosions. While the left control stick is used to move her left and/or right like other similar Slams, the right control stick on the other hand, allows her to rise into the air or drop to the ground mid-flight. Robosapien: Robot Cannonball Storm * Gestures and laughs to summon a wad of cannonballs that rain down around him fried from his ship, along with having one last cannonball nearly hit him as he dodges in place (which can also slam targets). Like Robin Hood's Slam Attack, holding the strong attack button upon execution allows for different firing patterns; in Hook's case, the cannonballs instead rain down diagonally in a set line from the front or behind of him if the button is held down. Alphie: Learning Robot Spin * Alphie flips upside down, spinning to slam targets with powerful turnover kicks. Acts as a stampeding Slam where it's possible to direct where Humpty Dumpty moves and allowing him to jump during it. Gallery Frankie-Stein-Superslam-(2015)-Wii-U.png|Wii U Frankie-Stein-Superslam-(2015)-Nintendo-3DS.png|Nintendo 3DS Frankie-Stein-Superslam-(2015)-PS4.png|PlayStation 4 Frankie-Stein-Superslam-(2015)-PS3.png|PlayStation 3 Frankie-Stein-Superslam-(2015)-Xbox-One.png|Xbox One File:Frankie-Stein-Superslam-(2015)-Xbox-360.png|Xbox 360 Trivia *In the Story Mode, Chapter 5 (Bell Brawl) is the only chapter to have a teammate in it. *You can see the stage Porcupine Peak from the stage Purple Pieman's Castle. *Moanica D'Kay is only available in the 3DS version of the game. *If you look at the pillars on the stage Auradon Drive next to the theater, you can see a poster for the The Secret life of Animals Video Game. (both published by Activision) *In the Wreck-It Doof Video Game, when you unlock the projecter it will display that Frankie Stein Super Slam is loading. (both published by Activision) External links *Official website *Stein Frankie Stein SuperSlam PS4 Overview *Activision page *Frankie Stein SuperSlam at MobyGames *Competitive wiki Category:Frankie Stein (franchise) Category:Video Game Category:Cooperative video games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Windows games Category:Mac OS Category:Versus Category:Fighting video game Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Activision games Category:Havok